The Princess and the Sorceress
by Niklas Fanger
Summary: 4 years after the defeat of Ultimecia, the powers of the Sorceress resurface. Squall must pick up his sword once again to protect those he cares about making unlikely friends and foes during his travels. Plz R+R. (PG13 for violence and language)
1. A Cry For Help

The Princess and the Sorceress Chapter 1 A Call For Help I don't own any of the characters, Squaresoft do. So there :p  
  
'TAP TAP TAP'  
  
The sound echoed across the courtyard of Balamb Garden.  
  
"Excuse me sir. Do you have business in Balamb Garden?"  
  
"Yes, I'm an ambassador from Esthar. Headmaster Cid is expecting me."  
  
"Very well. Go on through."  
  
The man wore a strange type of trenchcoat and had a small cap on his head. His face bore several scars along with wrinkles of age. As the robed man walked through the corridor students muttered to each other as he passed. A young man with an intricate tattoo on his face smiled and nodded at the stranger as he walked past. Suddenly he turned around with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Kiros! Hey man! I haven't seen you in ages!" said the man with a tattoo across his face.  
  
"Well if it isn't . . . Zell isn't it? How have you been lately?" Kiros answered.  
  
Zell put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Ah, you know. Okay I guess. Things have been pretty good. So what are you here for?"  
  
"I have to see Headmaster Cid. There has been trouble in Esthar."  
  
"Oh, okay. I guess you better go then."  
  
Zell and Kiros bid each other farewell and then Kiros continued to the elevator to Cid's office. Cid was standing facing the window with his arms behind his back.  
  
"Headmaster Cid. It is good to see you again. I have important news for you. Recently Esthar has suffered several attacks from monsters."  
  
Cid turned around. The many years could show on his face and his hair was now a dark shade of grey. He was wearing his usual tweed vest and small oval spectacles.  
  
"I see. This kind of thing hasn't happened in 4 years since the Sorceress incident. How is Esthar coping?"  
  
"We have been able to hold out for a week but after every attack, the monsters seem to come back double in numbers."  
  
"This is terrible. Well, I will send three squads out to Esthar. Unfortunately I cannot send any more because we are currently having problems with Galbadia."  
  
"Very well. Thank you Headmaster."  
  
"Don't mention it. I hope we will be of help."  
  
"Oh. And one more thing. The President would like to know how Squall has been lately."  
  
"Squall? Goodness! I haven't seen Squall for 4 years now. Rinoa and him left to live in Timber. Apparently Squall decided that being a mercenary wasn't for him but you know Squall. Always hiding his real reasons from everyone."  
  
"Yes . . . well thank you for your time Headmaster. I hope we will meet again in the near future."  
  
Kiros left the room leaving Cid to his thoughts.  
  
"Squall . . . how are you now?"  
  
* * *  
  
It was a stormy night. A scarred young man stood in the rain looking up at the stars.  
  
"Squall! Come inside! You'll catch a cold in just your shirt! Why don't you wear your jacket?"  
  
Squall turned around and gave a slight grin. He brushed his shoulder length hair off his face and slowly walked through the rain back to the house.  
  
"I told you Rinoa, it's too small for me now."  
  
Rinoa stood in the doorway of the Leonhart's current residence. She wore the same blue attire that she had worn all those years ago during the Sorceress War. While she had matured quite a lot physically, she still had her carefree and cheerful personality.  
  
"Oh Squall. You've changed a lot since we came here to Timber!"  
  
She walked up and joined him in the rain, throwing her arms around him and kissing him.  
  
"Now you'll get wet too."  
  
"Then we'll be wet together."  
  
"Alright you win, I'll come inside."  
  
They both walked over to their house, Rinoa resting her head on Squall's arm. Just before Squall walked inside, he looked up at the stars above.  
  
"I hope this peace will never end," he whispered.  
  
* * * 


	2. Esthar's Turmoil

The Princess and the Sorceress Chapter 2 Esthar's turmoil I don't own any of the characters, Squaresoft do. So there :p  
  
"I need help over here!" a young man with a badly gashed arm cried out.  
  
"I'll be there in a second. I just need to take care of things over here!" a girl toting a gun called back.  
  
The girl fired upon a nearby Imp instantly killing it. She turned around to be met with a pack of Geezards snarling at her. Before she had a chance to react, they were upon her. She threw her hands up in front of her face.  
  
"This is it," she thought. "I'm dead"  
  
BOOM!  
  
She opened her eyes to see all the Geezards lying charred on the ground. Her wounded comrade had thrown a grenade. He had a maniacal look on his face and he was just barely standing.  
  
"Can't . . . die . . . yet . . . ," he barely managed to utter with a mad grin on his face.  
  
"Look out!" the girl screamed.  
  
The man turned around only to be cut down by the mighty blade of an Iron Giant. The girl stood unmoving, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Several Malboros were now starting to crawl towards her. She suddenly regained consciousness then turned around and ran.  
  
* * *  
  
"Aww, come on Fujin! Gimme a break! You've always got cash ya know?"  
  
". . . NEGATIVE . . . IDIOT"  
  
Raijin put his head in his hands.  
  
"I'm in a jam! You gotta help me out!"  
  
Fujin turned around and walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Noooooo . . .!"  
  
"Hey Raijin! You got the money? If you can't pay it's the dishes for you again!" a voice from the kitchen called out.  
  
Raijin's shoulders sunk. He bowed his head and slowly made his way into the cafeteria kitchen.  
  
Fujin walked out of Balamb garden and made her way down to the town.  
  
She had not changed much over the years. She still wore the same blue coat and wore an eye patch over her right eye.  
  
She silently walked down the road, ignoring all the townspeople. When she finally reached the port she looked around as if expecting something, or someone.  
  
"SEIFER . . .," she thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Zell came running into Headmaster Cid's office.  
  
"Headmaster Cid! I've got bad news!"  
  
"What is it Zell?" Cid replied, puzzled by Zell's informal entry.  
  
"Remember last week? When we sent those three Seed squads out to Esthar? Only four of them made it back!"  
  
"What? But they were the most highly trained Seeds we had!"  
  
"I know! We've got to do something! I'm going to Esthar!"  
  
Zell turned around and marched out the door.  
  
"No,"  
  
Zell stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"What? You can't be serious!"  
  
"I can't afford to lose anymore Seeds to the monsters in Esthar. We'll have to find another way to remedy the situation."  
  
"But . . . but . . . there could be survivors! Irvine went out there! And we can't just sit back and let Esthar be leveled!"  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't permit you to go. That's all there is to it."  
  
"BLOODY HELL!"  
  
Zell stormed out of the office, punching the wall on his way out.  
  
"However . . .," Cid whispered. "Regardless, I know I can't stop you."  
  
* * * 


	3. The Timber War

The Princess and the Sorceress Chapter 3 The Timber War I don't own any of the characters, Squaresoft do. So there :p  
  
Squall walked along through the streets of Timber with hands in his pockets. He appeared to be deep in thought.  
  
A man came charging down the road towards Squall. He didn't seem to see Squall because he was heading straight for him. Squall attempted to move out of the way but he didn't react fast enough.  
  
BAM  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" Squall said as he picked himself up off the ground.  
  
The young man looked up and Squall saw that it was Watts, one of the members of the Forest Owls rebellion group.  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry Mr. Leonhart. I have to go see Rinoa right away."  
  
"Hang on a second. What do you need to see her for?" said Squall as he put a hand on the now retreating Watts.  
  
"There are Galbadian soldiers heading towards the city. I'd think there's about 100 of them. We don't stand a chance!"  
  
"Ok. Let's hurry back then and we'll work out what to do."  
  
Squall and Watts hurried back to the house where they found Rinoa cooking.  
  
"Squall! Watts! Is something wrong?" she exclaimed.  
  
Watts quickly explained the situation to Rinoa. As he was talking Squall went over to a cupboard in the corner and rummaged around through it.  
  
"Mr. Leonhart? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting something,"  
  
Squall finally found what he was looking for and turned back to face the others. He brought up his gunblade and took a stance ready for battle.  
  
"I won't let those Galbadians take this town again."  
  
"But Squall! You haven't fought in 3 years! Don't you think you should let the guards take care of this?"  
  
Squall walked over to Rinoa put his arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be alright." He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"And that's the whole story."  
  
"What!!"  
  
Zell, Selphie and Quistis were sitting in the library discussing what course of action to take for the current problems.  
  
"This . . . this is all wrong!!" Selphie was slumped on a chair shaking her head.  
  
"That's why we're going to do something about it!" Zell stood up  
  
"But if we act against orders we could be kicked out of Balamb," Quistis said.  
  
"What's more important!! Balamb or Irvine!!"  
  
"That's it. I'm going! Anyone who wants to join me can!" Zell said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Zell walked out of Balamb Garden and up to where the Ragnarok was.  
  
"Wait!!" Selphie and Quistis came trailing behind.  
  
"We're coming to! You're not the only one who cares about Irvine!"  
  
Selphie walked into the main cockpit of the Ragnarok and sat in the pilot's seat.  
  
"Let's go!! Let's go to save Irvine!!"  
  
The Ragnarok rose up off the ground and sped off in a southeasterly direction.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dr. Kadowaki! Cid's collapsed again!"  
  
"Again? Where is he?"  
  
"We put him in the infirmary. Come quickly!"  
  
Dr. Kadowaki followed the student to where Cid was taken. Cid was lying down on a bed in the infirmary, with Edea and several SeeD by his side.  
  
Cid turned to face Dr. Kadowaki.  
  
"Heh . . . I guess I fainted again!"  
  
"Cid! You know you shouldn't tire yourself too much! I've told you a thousand times!"  
  
A SeeD came running into the room.  
  
"Headmaster Cid! I've got more bad news! Timber's being attacked!  
  
"Oh no. This isn't good at all."  
  
"Darling don't think about it now. You need rest," Edea said. She turned to a SeeD nearby  
  
"Xu! Could you take care of orders?"  
  
"Oh . . . certainly. Where are Zell, Selphie and Quistis? I think they serve as reinforcements."  
  
"Erm . . . I think they took off in the Ragnarok," a nearby student said.  
  
"Damn. Okay Nida, I want you to take some SeeD and students down to Timber to help them out there."  
  
Nida saluted and then walked off to round up some soldiers.  
  
"This is not turning out to be a good day," Xu sighed "If only Squall were here."  
  
The sound of a gunblade firing rung out through the garden. 


	4. Battle for Peace

The Princess and the Sorceress Chapter 4 Battle for Peace I don't own any of the characters, Squaresoft do. So there :p  
  
Squall looked in front of him. About 10 Galbadian soldiers were charging towards him.  
  
"Alright! Let's go! I wont let these Galbadians take away the peace!"  
  
Flanked by two Timber guards Squall ran, gunblade raised, towards the enemy. He reached the first one and stabbed him in the chest causing him to die immediately. He turned around and saw another soldier leaping towards him. He raised his gunblade and fired. The soldier fell back and hit the ground, clutching at his arm in pain. There was a cry nearby and Squall saw that one of the guards was on the ground, defenseless, surrounded by several soldiers. Squall ran to aid his companion when a soldier moved in and blocked his way. "Get out of my way!" he yelled.  
  
"N-no! I Lieutenant Biggs shall stop you!" the intruding soldier stammered.  
  
Squall brushed his hair out of his face and raised his gunblade, ready to fire  
  
"Y-you again! I'm outta here! I don't get paid enough for this!" the cowardly Biggs screamed as he ran away.  
  
Squall however was more concerned with his comrade's safety. He ran to where they were and cut down one of the soldiers and turned to face three others. After finishing off the first one the second came in swinging hard with his sword. Squall parried the blow but the strength of the attack caused him to fall to the ground. Just as the soldier raised his sword to attack, a projectile flew in and cut the man's neck. As he fell to the ground Squall looked up to see Rinoa standing there with her Shooting Star in hand.  
  
"I thought I asked you to stay behind." Squall said as he stood up.  
  
"I couldn't let you go alone!" Rinoa exclaimed. "And besides, I had to protect Zone!"  
  
A very haggard looking Zone came crawling out from behind a building. He looked up very shyly while clutching at his stomach.  
  
"Hello Squall. I'm sorry I caused you and Rinoa trouble. I was in the toilet when the soldiers burst into my house. I would have been done for if the Princess hadn't saved me."  
  
"Yes but you could have put on some pants before you started hugging my leg and thanking me!" Rinoa said.  
  
Squall just shook his head while Zone looked down at the ground.  
  
"Well now I'm going to go and hide. It's the only thing I'm good at. If you guys need me I'll be . . . around."  
  
Squall went and put his arm around Rinoa's shoulder as Zone scurried away.  
  
"You really shouldn't have come." he said.  
  
"Yes but I couldn't take it knowing that you were out here fighting. I love you." she said as she looked down at her toes.  
  
"And I love you too." Squall said as he kissed her. "Now let's both go and help the town."  
  
* * *  
  
The Ragnarok flew towards Esthar at a great speed.  
  
"Woohoo!!" Selphie yelled despite the situation.  
  
She always seemed to be able to keep a smile no matter what the situation.  
  
"We're almost at Esthar now. What will we do once we arrive?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I dunno. I guess we'll just try and help out wherever we can." Zell answered.  
  
"Wait a second." Selphie said. "I want to look for Irvine. I'll stop at where he was last seen and you guys can go to Esthar."  
  
"B . . . but!" Zell began.  
  
"Ok" Quistis said. "We'll came back and get you once the situation in Esthar has improved."  
  
The Ragnarok landed by the beach where a SeeD ship was landed.  
  
Selphie got out and walked towards the ship. She turned around and waved.  
  
The Ragnarok flew into the air and sped off into the distance. And that was the last Selphie saw the airship.  
  
* * *  
  
"Would-all-SeeDs-and-A-rank-students-please-report-to-the-front-gate. I- repeat-would-all-SeeDs-and-A-rank-students-please-report-to-the-front-gate. This-is-of-utmost-importance. Thank-you"  
  
Raijin looked up from his dishwashing.  
  
"Oh man! I better go tell Fujin!"  
  
He dropped his rag and ran out into the hallway.  
  
"Seeya Granny!" he said.  
  
The cafeteria lady just shook her head and smiled to herself.  
  
"Kids . . ." she muttered.  
  
Fujin was walking along the pier. She always liked to watch the seagulls and look at the ocean waves crashing against the rocks further up coast.  
  
"Violent . . ." she thought. "Trying to overcome all obstacles until they reach a barrier. Just like Seifer."  
  
Suddenly a pounding of footsteps was heard up the pier.  
  
Fujin waited several seconds and then suddenly stepped to the right. The person dashing along the pier tried to stop but they were going too fast. They slid along the pier and fell into the water.  
  
"WHAT IS IT RAIJIN?" Fujin asked.  
  
Raijin coughed and spluttered while trying to get a hold of something. Fujin put out her hand and helped Raijin out of the water.  
  
"Fujin! Ya gotta come to the Front Gate. All SeeDs and A level students have to go. It sounds important ya know?" Raijin said as he pulled a squirming fish out of his jacket.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE . . ." Fujin said.  
  
They both walked towards Balamb Garden to whatever trials where in store for them.  
  
A wave hit the rock and a large slab crumbled away.  
  
* * *  
  
And there we have Chapter 4. Thanks to the few people who reviewed my story, it's what gets me to do the next chapter. And if you think that I can write half-decent, then you should read a Rinoa Leonhart73 story. They're decent. Very decent. Also please tell me which 'GF' you think I should use as a major character. A: Ifrit B: Diablos C: Brothers D: Gilgamesh -_~ 


	5. Violent Wave

The Princess and the Sorceress Chapter 5 Violent Wave I don't own any of the characters, Squaresoft do. So there :p  
  
Lava flowed through the whole of the Fire cavern, making the temperature within almost unbearable.  
  
BANG  
  
A young man was fighting monsters. He had long blonde hair which was tied back and wore a jacket donning the emblem of Balamb garden.  
  
"You stupid monsters won't get the better of me!" Seifer thought.  
  
He sliced through 3 Bombs in one slice.  
  
"I must become stronger! I must prove that I'm better than Squall."  
  
Sweat ran down his cheek. He grinned and took of his coat.  
  
"Alright! If any monsters damage my coat I will kill them!" he said as he cast the article of clothing aside.  
  
He turned to his left and shot 2 Red Bats consecutively.  
  
"But then again, I'm going to kill you all anyway."  
  
* * *  
  
The whole plain was completely empty. It was silent except for the soft whispering of wind. Selphie trudged along searching desperately for any signs of Irvine. After walking for about an hour she saw something in the distance.  
  
"Irvine!!" she shouted.  
  
As she ran towards the object she noticed that there were many corpses on the ground, both monsters and SeeD alike.  
  
When she got closer she could she that it was a SeeD. He was propped up against a rock and there was a trail of blood leading to where he had obviously crawled from. Selphie bobbed down next to him. He appeared to be barely breathing.  
  
"Irvine? Where is Irvine?" she asked.  
  
The fallen warrior slowly looked up.  
  
"Ir . . . he's . . . gone" he gasped.  
  
"What?!! He can't be!! No!!"  
  
"No . . . escaped . . ."  
  
"Oh okay. Thank you for telling me. Come on, let's get you back to the ships." Selphie said as she leant over to pick him up.  
  
"No . . . too . . . late . . . me" he said before his slumped to the ground.  
  
Selphie looked at him unhappily and then continued her search. She walked for a few more minutes and then saw something jumping across the ground, being carried by the wind. She ran over and stopped it with her foot. She looked down at what she had found. It was a black hat.  
  
* * *  
  
The proud warrior strode back into Balamb. He walked to his apartment and collected some items. Then he walked down to the pier, rod and tackle box in hand.  
  
He sat down and made himself comfortable. As he sat there he heard much conversation between people walking by.  
  
"How's your young Thomas now?"  
  
"I've heard Jim is closing down shop soon."  
  
"Pretty hot this time of year."  
  
"My feet hurt"  
  
After some time he heard something that woke him up out of his dreamy state.  
  
"That Garden up the road, they've got problems don't they?"  
  
"Yeah I know. They've had to send people down to Esthar, didn't come back too I heard"  
  
"And then there's that trouble in Timber. Invasion of Galbadia."  
  
"Hope my cousin's alright, he lives up there."  
  
Seifer stood up and turned to the two people talking.  
  
"What's going on in Timber?"  
  
"Oh Galbadia is invading it again. Probably want to just station soldiers and give everyone a scare."  
  
Seifer grabbed his belongings and dashed to his apartment. He was only in there for a few minutes and whe nhe came out he ran to the train station.  
  
* * *  
  
The 2 SeeD ships cruised along through the ocean at a very fast speed. Its destination was Timber. Inside the ship, Xu was explaining the mission.  
  
"Our objective in this mission is to repel enemy Galbadian troops in Timber. They are coming in from the mountains so we will have to protect the western gate. The other squad will be protecting the northern gate. Also, any students will be marked on their performance on this mission. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah. Will this mission will get us, like, an instant pass? Raijin asked.  
  
Fujin turned and punched Raijin in the arm.  
  
"Raijin, I don't think I need to stress the importance of this mission. Timber has long been an important supplier to Balamb. If Galbadia completely takes Timber we would need to buy supplies elsewhere at a higher cost."  
  
Raijin leant back into his chair, rubbing his bruised arm. The SeeD ship sailed on.  
  
* * *  
  
Squall was feeling anxious. Squall, Rinoa, Watts and a few guards were waiting at the northern gate.  
  
"Where do you think they are Sir?" Watts asked.  
  
"I don't know " Squall answered "They seem to be planning something. They might be waiting for more troops, or they might be waiting for us to come out."  
  
"Either way, we're ready for them." Rinoa chimed in.  
  
"Sir, I don't think it's wise to stand out in the open here. Maybe we should find a place to ambush them."  
  
"Alright Watts. Okay you guys we're going to head into the town."  
  
The guards nodded and followed the group into the town. They made their way to the hotel.  
  
"Excuse me" Rinoa said "May we wait here until the Galbadians arrive?"  
  
"Certainly. Anything to help the cause" the lady said and winked.  
  
Watts went to sit down while the guards stayed looking out the window. Squall turned to Rinoa.  
  
"Okay Rinoa, I want you to stay by me at all times."  
  
"Oh Squall, that's so sweet" Rinoa said  
  
"I just don't want to lose you. Things might get hectic out there."  
  
Rinoa leant her head on Squalls shoulder.  
  
"Do you think we'll be alright?"  
  
"Of course we will. I know it"  
  
"Oh Squall, I feel so safe around you."  
  
Squall said nothing and just thought about the time they had right now.  
  
* * *  
  
"The President will now see you"  
  
"Of the President will see me, he has no choice."  
  
Kiros walked into the room. Laguna was sitting down and Ward was standing nearby.  
  
"Yes Kiros? What is it?" Laguna said. His face looked very drawn and he had obiously not had much sleep lately.  
  
"The monsters are starting to move towards the city. We will need to prepare defences."  
  
"Okay, see to it then. What about the SeeDs?"  
  
"We have not heard from them for 6 hours now."  
  
Laguna sighed and walked over to his desk.  
  
"Please get Ellone to come here. She should be at Doc. Odines place"  
  
Kiros nodded and walked out of the room. Ward followed him.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Laguna said to himself.  
  
Deep within the earth there was a rumbling.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 5 done. Not too great but I need to lead up to things. Thanks for all the reviewers. If I get a few it inspires me to do the next chapter. If it weren't for you this story wouldn't be getting done! And if you think that I can write half-decent, then you should read a Rinoa Leonhart73 story. They're decent. Very decent. Also please tell me which 'GF' you think I should use as a major character. A: Ifrit B: Diablos C: Brothers D: Gilgamesh -_~ BTW: The reason I chose these GFs is because I feel I would be able to include them better. I will however put some others in along the way. 


End file.
